Onesided or Not
by K paradox
Summary: Named due to lack of better title... anyway ryou is sick of getting hurt so he puts the walls around his heart up stronger than ever not to mentiona change in wardrobe starts out ichigoxmasaya but will NOT stay like that its an IxR story NO FLAMES PLZ sec
1. Chapter 1

**Alleluia an IDEA! Yay 4 me! Anyway I realized there was something ive been forgetting on all my one-shots,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**There much better.**

**Chapter One**

Ryou walked downstairs in the café to find the girls hard at work. "Good morning girls," he said awaiting the reaction of the workers, a certain redhead in particular.

"Good morning na-no-da!" Pudding chirped hyper as ever.

"Hello Ryou." Said Mint and Lettuce in unison. Zakuro just nodded in his direction.

"Goooooood morning Ryou!" At this Ryou stared in shock, but recovered quickly. The overly peppy, happy, eccentric voice that he just heard was none other than Ichigo. He expected more of an angry greeting rather than…_that_.

Ryou raised an eyebrow, "Why so chipper?" He didn't get an answer because the person in question was _floating_ away to go serve customers. He looked to the others.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mint said, "She has a date with 'Mr. Perfect,'"

Ryou's face hardened but no one noticed.

"I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me," With that he walked into his room and closed the door while the girls got back to work.

Ryou sat on his bed and rested his forehead in his hands. His good mood had gotten a first class ticket down the toilet.

This was the reason why before he met the mews he never showed his emotions; they always seemed to have a way to hurt him. But because of the girls he started breaking down the barriers that he had built up, but time and time again he regretted it. This was all he could take, anymore and he'd go insane. He decided the walls were going to go up and stay up. No more rejection, no more pain, no more emotions, and no more unrequited love.

First things first, build up the walls and then get a new wardrobe.

**Tell me if I should continue this, if I should I can assure you that there will be RyouxIchigo fluff-ness to the best of my ability. Also I know this is short ill try to make any future chaps longer.**

**R&R PLZ! Yay-ness!**


	2. uhmmm Ryou i guessbad title

**Hello! Thank you people who reviewed! I hope I don't let you down! XD --U **

**Chapter Two**

The next day Ryou gave all the workers of the café the day off, himself included. He wanted to get some clothes that reflected his new disposition, and maybe a slightly different haircut.

As Ryou was walking through the mall in his new clothes while carrying bags that held his other purchases, he just happened to see all the girls heading his direction.

He was hoping that they wouldn't see him but then he realized that that was an emotion and he shouldn't care. So instead of evading them, he just kept on walking blank-faced. They probably wouldn't recognize him anyway.

"Oh my…RYOU!"

It was after he heard the voice that he turned to look at the girls.

"R-Ryou?" stuttered a very shocked Ichigo, "What…what's with the, the,_ that_?" she said while motioning towards him, not quite finding the right words to say.

Indeed it probably would come as a shock to all of the girls considering how their boss looked.

He had long baggy black pants with red seams and pockets, most of which were draped with large silver chains. He was also wearing a plain black muscle shirt with a long black unbuttoned button up with red buttons over it. He had updated his dog collar to a black one with a silver and black metal skull on the front of it. He also had a metal bracelet with a chain that connected it to a large silver skull ring on his left hand. And now his hair was side-swooped so it covered his left eye. He had considered getting an ear piercing but decided against it.

Now back to the conversation.

"They're clothes," he said in a monotone voice completely void of emotion.

"Actually my guess would be that there is more metal than fabric," Mint retorted.

Ichigo waved both their comments away, "But why are you dressed like that?"

For a moment Ryou couldn't think of an answer, he then remember he shouldn't care. "What's it to you?"

Ichigo looked shocked he never had said something like that to her before; I mean he had said some mean things but nothing so…defensive.

"Well something must have happened to make you dress like this, and act like this."

"First of I'd like to say that me dressing this way doesn't have to mean anything I might just feel like dressing like this, plenty of completely happy people do. As for the way I am acting, I have my reasons." Everything he said was said completely calmly, no raised voices, no exaggeration on words. Just blank.

"Anyway I'll see you at work tomorrow girls," With that he left to go back to the café to put away his new belongings.

Ichigo as well as the rest of the girls stood there a few moments longer, even Zakuro, but her shock was not as evident.

When they started moving again to continue their shopping Ichigo started to talk.

"You guys thought there was something odd about Ryou right? I mean other than the clothes because he had a point there."

"You're right," said Zakuro, "there was something bothering him, almost like he had put up barriers."

"Barriers?" They all said in unison.

"Yes, I used to put them up before I met you. They're for protection, in a lot of cases people put them up when they have been hurt by someone. There are other types of barriers but the one he reminded me of was my own. You see, he makes himself void of emotion so he can't be hurt by anyone, but in the end it takes a toll on the persons spirit."

"So you think Ryou is doing that?" Ichigo asked.

Zakuro just shrugged.

"If he is I wonder why but he might not—hey look there's Masaya!" Mint pointed ahead of them where Masaya was walking toward them.

Ichigo immediately ran over and latched on to his arm. The others just waved good-bye to her knowing that they might as well leave her.

**So here's the second chapter sorry about the shortness I tried. This chap didn't have much of a plot just a dicription of ryou --U sorry bout that… anyway R&R if you like it please!**


	3. Orange Julius bad title

**YAY! Finally a decently long chapter, well, compared to most of my chaps… but yeah R&R please! .**

Ichigo and Masaya sat down in a food court after receiving an Orange Julius. Masaya, being the perfect gentleman, paid for it. "Thank you so much Masaya!" Ichigo said, enthusiastic as ever. Masaya just chuckled. 'If Ryou ever took me out there is no way he would pay for it, even though he's ri-' Ichigo stopped mid-thought, why had she thought of Ryou all of the sudden? And why in that scenario?

It was then she noticed the Goth boy sitting a few tables away from them laughing with his friends; that had to be it, that reminded her of him. She was just worried about him, why couldn't he be laughing like that Goth? Yeah, that was it, that's why she thought of him.

Masaya noticed Ichigo seemed to be spaced out, "Ichigo, are you okay?" Ichigo was violently snapped back into reality. "Yes, of course, I'm fine," she replied with a shaky smile. "Maybe I should walk you home…" Ichigo was still jittery although she didn't know why, "No, no it's okay, I'll walk home by myself. Thank you though, bye-bye!"

"Bye"

Ichigo turned around and left, as did Masaya, except out a different door. The Orange Julius sat on the table forgotten.

Ichigo was walking and thinking about why she would ever think of Ryou. She kept telling herself she was just worried but some part of her, didn't agree. It said something else, but she didn't know what it was and it was driving her crazy!

As we all know, Ichigo is not the best at multitasking, so thinking with a deep concentration and walking, not a good combination. Sure enough, ten seconds later,

THUNK!

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Ichigo had run into someone and fallen flat on her behind. Ichigo hear the clink of chains as a hand was extended down to her, as well as a mutter of "its fine," Ichigo grabbed on to the persons hand and got up, "Thanks," When she finally looked at the person, she gasped, it was Ryou. But yet, who ELSE would it be other than Ryou? Although it was still ironic, the reason for her running into him.

Without another word spoken Ryou continued his walk to, well, wherever he was going.

"Hey Ryou, where are you heading?" Ichigo said a little unsteadily, still not used to Ryou.

"A walk through the park," Once again, his voice was emotionless.

"Oh," Ichigo looked up at the sky, it was sunset. "Well, can I tag along? I mean, it's almost dark and…yeah."

"Fine,"

"Oh, okay, thanks,"

They walked for a long time without talking, it was awkward to have a normal conversation with Ryou before and now, well it was even harder. Ichigo also figured he didn't even want her there; he probably just wanted her to leave him alone. However, that was not the case. The part of Ryou that was still Ryou, the way he used to be, was happy in a sad way; happy that she had wanted to come, but sad that she, well, that this was about as close as they would get. Of course, Ryou tried to erase that part of him before, but it was too hard, and he had noticed that it was slowly disappearing on its own. The less of it there was though, the longer it took for it to go away.

They were walking through the park but it was getting dark making it difficult to see anything.

"Ahh!" Ichigo yelped, feeling someone grab her shoulder, she turned to see one hideously ugly face staring back at her own. Ryou had turned around when Ichigo screamed and he saw him too.

"Back off," Ryou's words seemed to be drenched with ice, but they still remained emotionless, making the effect all the more terrifying. The thug wasn't afraid in the least though.

"Oh," he snarled curling his arm around Ichigo's neck, "It would seem we have a tough guy on out hands," Three more thugs came out of the bushes that surrounded them. Ryou still remained calm and in place even as they slowly started to creep up on him.

"Let her go,"

The thug ignored that, "You know, I'm curious, how does a kid like you," he said directing the meaning toward Ryou's clothes, "Get a girl like this?" The way he said "this" sounded like he was hissing it.

One of the thugs jumped at Ryou, but he didn't even flinch, he leaned back so that the thug was passing in front of him, and kneed him in the stomach. The man went flying and landed about six feet away, clutching his stomach. Ryou spoke once more, "The chains may make my moves slower due to the weight but they make the blows all the more painful."

There was one man on the left of Ryou, one on the right, and the man holding Ichigo in front. The man on the left gave a maniacal grin, "Chains may be painful, but we have something better," The man threw a dagger at Ryou, he dodged but he wasn't lying when he said the chains slowed him down, plus he wasn't fighting as hard as he could so the dagger grazed his upper arm.

The second the dagger skidded to a stop on the ground, Ryou went into action, he ran over to the man on the left grabbed the collar of his shirt and delivered a punch to his stomach then chucked him at the man on the right. There was only the man holing Ichigo left now, and he looked about ready to wet himself. "Fine take her," He let go of Ichigo and ran.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Ryou looked at her, "Yeah, yes I'm fine, th-thank you." Ryou grunted a "No problem" and began to walk Ichigo home. When they got to her doorstep Ichigo noticed that Ryou's arm was bleeding, "Hey you want to come inside I could get my mom to clean that up for you," Ryou wasn't sure what she was talking about at first but noticed her gaze was directed at her arm. "No it's alright I'll fix it when I get to the café," Ichigo was defiant, "No you're coming inside and letting my mom take a look at that come on," She opened the door and dragged Ryou inside by his good arm, "Mom! Will you come here?"

Both her mom and dad came into the room, "What's the matter sweetie?" her mom asked, "AND WHO IS HE!" that, of course, was her dad. "Mom, Dad this is my boss, Ryou, you've met him before remember?"

"Oh, last time I saw him he was dressed differently, I didn't recognize him." Ichigo gave an exasperated sigh, "Mom, will you look at Ryou's arm please? He cut it on a bush in the park,"

"Of course sweetheart,"

"BUT AFTER THAT HE'S OUT OF THE HOUSE!" For once Ryou and Ichigo were thinking the exact same thing, how did she live with this guy?


	4. Behind Blue Eyes

**Okay finally another chapter, I needed to get this one done for two reasons, one, I needed to update badly cause I was having some serious lack of ideas, two, because I'm going to be gone July 1 - 8 so yeah -sweatdrop- R&R please! Sorry it's so short….**

**Chapter Four**

When Ichigo woke up the next morning she was, surprisingly, happy to go to work. She began to wonder why, and then she remembered that Masaya had called shortly after Ryou left to see if she wanted to go a date today. But for some other reason she just was in a good mood today. She didn't know why, but she wasn't complaining. Ichigo got out of bed, got dressed, ate breakfast, said good-bye to her parents, and left for work.

Keiichiro was sitting in the kitchen drinking his morning tea; it would be a good ten minutes before anyone got here. Well, he thought that anyway. He choked on his tea when Ichigo arrived early and happily. He briefly wondered if this could be a sign of the apocalypse.

"Good morning Keiichiro!"

"G-good morning" he said this while trying to recover from choking.

"Hey where is everyone? I'm usually the last one here,"

"You're ten minutes early, well about eight minutes now," the cold voice caught them both off guard. Ichigo turned to see Ryou walking down the stairs; he was in a long black trench coat with black pants and a black muscle shirt.

"Good morning Ryou!"

"Good morning, get to work,"

"Hmph!" Ichigo started taking down chairs. A few minutes later the rest of the girls were there and helping. Well, as much as usual anyway…

---

Work had been unusually slow; Ichigo took this as another blessing. Less people meant fewer messes to clean up.

Just after everyone had finished cleaning up, Keiichiro called them into the kitchen. "Okay girls, I'm not sure if you know this but tomorrow is Ryou's birthday," There was a series of gasps, "But Ryou doesn't know I told you, we aren't going to have a party or anything Ryou has made it very clear he doesn't want one. But maybe a gift or something would be a nice surprise."

"Why couldn't you have given us a little more notice!" Everyone turned their gaze to a very distressed looking Ichigo. "It's not that big of a deal Ichigo, you just need to give him a present, it's not like we're planning a ball." Of course it was Mint that said this, "But Mint, I don't have enough money to get Ryou a decent present" Ichigo gave her puppy dog eyes, which was interesting considering she has cat DNA… "There is no way I'm lending you money Ichigo, it's not my fault you spent all yours." Everyone other than Mint and Ichigo sweat dropped and left the café, except for Keiichiro who just left the room.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Ichigo decided her nice day was over, except for her date with Masaya that would be nice.

"I suggest you convince Ryou to give you your paycheck early," With that Mint left the café.

"Well that's just great," Ichigo muttered to herself, "how I am supposed to do that?" She slowly made her way up to Ryou's room. She stopped in front of his door, this time she would knock. She was about to knock when she heard music coming from his room. She pressed her ear up to the door and listened.

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

And no one knows

What it's like to be hated

To be fated to telling only lies

But my dreams they aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

_**No one knows what its like**_

_**To feel these feelings**_

_**Like I do and I blame you!**_

_**No one bites back as hard**_

_**On their anger**_

_**None of my pain and woe**_

_**Can show through**_

_**Ichigo gasped, that song sounded just like Ryou.**_

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty**_

_**As my conscience seems to be**_

_**I have hours, only lonely**_

_**My love is vengeance**_

_**That's never free**_

_**Discover l.i.m.p. say it**_

_**Discover l.i.m.p. say it**_

_**Discover l.i.m.p. say it**_

_**Discover l.i.m.p. say it**_

_**No one knows what its like**_

_**To be mistreated, to be defeated**_

_**Behind blue eyes**_

_**No one knows how to say**_

_**That they're sorry and don't worry**_

_**I'm not telling lies**_

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty**_

_**As my conscience seems to be**_

_**I have hours, only lonely**_

_**My love is vengeance**_

_**That's never free**_

_**No one knows what its like**_

_**To be the bad man, to be the sad man**_

_**Behind blue eyes.**_

Ichigo didn't know why, but hearing that song made her sad. She gently pushed the door open. Ryou was sitting on his bed, his trench coat lying next to him. He leaned over to his bed stand and clicked off his CD player. He turned his head to Ichigo, "What is it?"

For the moment Ichigo didn't remember why she came up here so she said the first thing that came to her mind, "Ryou," she said softly, "that song sounded like it was written…about you, it fit you perfectly." Ryou sat there for a moment looking down at the ground, "Yeah, that's why I like it so much." his voice made Ichigo jump, it was so, so soft. Still cold, still empty; but not as much as before. "What do you want, Ichigo?" He was still looking at the ground so she couldn't see his face.

"I was wondering if I could have my paycheck early," There was a pause.

"Why?"

"Because," Ichigo hadn't thought of a reason why she wanted it early, Keiichiro did say that Ryou didn't know that they knew it was his birthday tomorrow and a present would be a nice surprise so she couldn't tell him the real reason, "Because it's Masaya's birthday tomorrow," she said spitting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh" Ryou said. Ichigo expected an argument but was surprised, "fine, it's on my computer desk," she looked over to see five envelopes, "Does it matter what one I take?"

"Try the pink one,"

Ichigo looked down at the envelopes, just then noticing they were color-coded. "Oh okay, thank you Ryou," she said quickly and ran out of the room, gently closing the door on her way out.

Ryou waited a moment then finally lifted his head, tears were trembling in his eyes, one gently ran down his face. He didn't look sad, or happy for that matter, his face was completely blank. Except for the tears. He wiped his eyes, he hadn't cried since the day his parents died and he wasn't going to start now. He felt odd. He had been trying to not feel anything but he felt sad that Ichigo was getting Masaya a present on his birthday, but he wasn't honestly surprised, "That guy has everything…" But for some reason he felt happy and relieved, in a melancholy way. There was something about the fact that Ichigo had thought that that song was just like him, and the fact that he did too. Maybe she understood him a little after all. Maybe she even cared a little too.


	5. Defensive

**Oh Mi Gosh! Its an update O.o I'm SO sorry it took so long… and that its so short…I really have no valid excuse for how long it took to get this up, and my excuse for this even being done is flea bombs…yeah…as for it being so short and weird to read (just like my other fics/chaps) its because I'm not as good at writing fanfics as other things...but I'll try! –Heroic pose- anyway, enjoy XD R&R please!**

**Chapter Five**

Ichigo's date with Masaya had turned into birthday shopping for Ryou, she had told him about needing to get Ryou a present so he suggested they look for one together. They had already been looking for an hour but to no avail.

"Masaya, what do you think Ryou would want for his birthday?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know him very well,"

Ichigo sighed, "That's the problem, no one knows Ryou very well. Especially now." She mentally ranted about Ryou and how he had picked the worst time for…whatever it was he was doing.

Masaya was about to ask what Ichigo meant by "especially now" when Ichigo gasped. "There's Ryou!" she said in a loud whisper, pointing to him. "I told him I needed to get my paycheck early so I could buy _you_ a birthday present so if he notices us, just…kinda play along,"

Masaya could only nod, the guy she was pointing to he never would've recognized as Ryou. Last time he saw Ryou he kind of blended in, now he stood out in a crowd _that's_ for sure. His clothes pretty much demanded your attention and if by some weird twist of fate you didn't see him you'd hear him because of all the metal clinking.

Ryou, of course, noticed them.

"Ichigo, I thought you were out…shopping,"

Masaya, once again delved into thought. What was with Ryou's voice? It sounded like so cryptic and empty, not to mention his expression, completely blank. What was happening? It was like someone dumped ice and shadows over his already cold demeanor.

Ichigo thought quickly and then whispered to Ryou, "I…I'm seeing what kind of things he likes and then getting them for him after our date," See, Ichigo _can_ think quickly under pressure! Okay, so it wasn't that great of a response but you have to give her points for effort!

Masaya finally had sorted through his thoughts and was now paying attention to the conversation.

"Wow Ichigo, I never thought you'd be so clever,"

"Grr... Ryou… quit treating me like I'm some kind of idiot!"

Ryou looked at her for a moment then started to walk away, "Don't be late for work tomorrow, I can assure you I won't be in the mood for excuses."

"Argh…that Ryou…" Ichigo growled.

"Ichigo, what was with that guy?" Ichigo looked at him strangely, "What do you mean?"

"The last time I saw him he used to have normal clothes, and he used to talk normal too. I mean, he's always been cold but now he's just…I don't even _know_. He acts so strange; he treats you and others badly, and has no friends for said reasons. Why do you even want to give this guy a gift? I mean--"

"What do you mean by _that_!" Ichigo didn't know why, but what Masaya said really made her mad, and this was _Masaya _she never got mad at him.

Apparently Masaya was shocked too, Ichigo never sounded so forceful towards him, "All I meant was--"

"I know what you meant, you meant that he's acting strangely. But still that's no reason to talk about someone like that, especially my boss! He _can_ be nice sometimes, and he _does_ have friends, I say this because I'm one of them. And his clothes, that really shouldn't even matter, just because they're different from what you see all the time doesn't mean you should bash them. He has had to go through a lot and needs to know that there are people there who are willing to help him and that actually care! And a birthday present is a small way of showing that you do." Ichigo abruptly stopped talking.

There was a long pause.

"I-I'm sorry it's just--" Ichigo began to splutter out. Masaya cracked a small smile. "It's all right Ichigo, it's good you're so ready to defend the people you care about most." Ichigo was slightly startled that he didn't seem the smallest bit mad. "Th-thank you Masay--"

"However,"

It amazed Ichigo how one word could make your heart sink. "I'm so sorry Masaya! I didn't mean to make you mad! I just, well, I don't know please forgive me! I mean--"

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'm not mad," Ichigo heaved a sigh of relief, "but I get the feeling there's someone else you care about more than me," he smiled, "even if you don't know it,"

Ichigo was frozen in shock, did that mean what she thought it did? "W-wait so are, are you…and me…not…?"

Masaya just nodded, "I think we're better suited as friends, okay?"

"O-okay…" Ichigo was way beyond confused. What had just happened, she didn't get it. In the blink of an eye they went from soul mates to just friends.

"Ichigo?"

"Uhh, wait yeah? What?"

"Do you still want me help you find a present for Ryou?"

"Umm you can if you want but, I-I think I know what to get him though," They walked into a store and came out a few minutes later with a small rapped box.

"D-do you think he'll like it?"

"I'm sure he will." Masaya gave another one of his trademark smiles. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah…thank you Masaya"

After Ichigo thanked Masaya and closed door she ran to her room and collapsed on her bed. She stared at the ceiling trying to process what had happened in the course of five minutes. She talked to Ryou, Masaya talked about Ryou, Ichigo ranted at Masaya…Masaya said that Ichigo cared about someone more than him and broke up with her while still remaining friends. Broke up. Broke up.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One…

"BROKE UP!"

Ichigo finally got it; she and Masaya had broken up. She couldn't believe it. What had made Masaya think she cared about someone more than him! Ichigo was rapidly pacing the room wringing her hands, and thinking her thoughts out loud with the occasional shriek of something or another with a few unwelcome tears running down her face. What was happening?

"NYA!"

With that final sentiment she collapsed on her bed once again. She turned her head towards her clock. Good lord, she had been pacing her room for two hours, no wonder she was so tired…


	6. Birthday

**I am SOOOO sorry it took so long! I honestly have no valid excuse for the wait other than school started and I'm a master at procrastination…; Either way, I'm sorry for the over a month long wait! Almost two months actually…Oo Sorry about that…Please enjoy the (extremely late) chapter!**

**One Sided or Not Chapter Six**

The first thing Ichigo said when she woke up probably wouldn't even qualify as a word.

"NYA!"

Oh yes, Ichigo Momomiya had forgotten to turn on her alarm clock and was going to be late for work, on Ryou's birthday no less.

"Well this is a lovely way to start the day. Yesterday ended suckily and today begins suckily, just my luck!"

Ichigo raced around her room getting ready and trying to wake herself up, she grabbed the small wrapped box for Ryou, ran down the stairs, shoveled some food in her mouth and just like that, she was gone.

---

"Of all days for Ichigo to be late," Mint said while daintily sipping her tea, "It's Ryou's birthday, the least she could've done was to get here on time. It's really quite rude."

Zakuro stopped setting up for a moment and walked over to Mint. "Speaking of rude, you should being helping to set up. Being late is one thing, be lazy is another," She motioned to Pudding and Lettuce behind her, attempting to set up. I say attempting because, frankly, they were getting nowhere.

Mint immediately put down her tea and stood up, "Of course Zakuro, I'll gladly help," And so, for the first time, Mint actually did some work. I can assure you; this day was eventually marked on the calendars of everyone at the café, except for Mint's of course.

Suddenly the doors flew open causing Lettuce to drop her plate and everyone else to turn around and see what the commotion was. Ichigo was standing there, panting like a dog. Once gain, very odd considering her cat genes…

"How late am I? What did I miss? Did I get here in time? It wasn't my fault I swear I forgot to turn on the alarm clock. Okay, so maybe it is my fault but things were hectic last night and--"

Ichigo stopped her rambling abruptly when she saw Mint holding a dish she was about to set down on the table. After a moment, a twitching and sweatdropping Ichigo spoke once more, but this time much slower and much, MUCH, quieter.

"I swear things just keep getting weirder -twitch- and weirder,"

Mint took the hint, "Well gee, that's very polite. Either way, you're ten minutes late you missed part of setting up the café, and no, you didn't get here on time; but that's a given."

Ichigo sighed, "Well, it could've been worse…I guess…" Ichigo's mood plummeted. The only reason she hadn't been moping before was because she was late, now she had no reason not to mope. She started to set up for the day, putting down chairs, washing tables, setting plates, but she couldn't get her mind off Masaya. She kept thinking she might feel better after work when everyone gave Ryou their gifts, but somehow, she doubted it.

"Wow talk about mood swing," Mint said, once again sipping her tea now that Ichigo was there, "Once second panicked, the next relieved, and now down in the dumps. Sometimes I worry about that girl," Mint looked down at her cup and noticed it was empty. "Ichigo, be a dear and get me some more tea," Well she did say sometimes…

"Sure Mint," Ichigo sighed and went into the kitchen. Mint waited a moment; "Does anyone have any idea what's wrong with Ichigo?"

Everyone was silent. Maybe Mint cared after all.

"I might know, na-no-da," Everyone looked at Pudding, "I saw Ichigo talking to Masaya in the mall yesterday, she looked kinda shocked, na-no-da,"

They all looked at each other, "Y-you don't think…" Mint stuttered, "Actually, I do. It would explain a lot." Zakuro waited for everyone's reaction. "Oh…"

Lettuce said, "Poor Ichigo…"

Just then Ichigo walked out of the kitchen, Mint's tea in hand. "Here,"

"Oh, um, thanks,"

Ichigo looked at her funny, since when did mint thank anyone, for anything? Oh well, best not dwell on it. She had better things to dwell on anyway or worse rather…

---

"The café was fairly slow today, wouldn't you say so Ichigo?" Mint looked over at the exhausted redhead who had just collapsed on a chair.

"Humph," Ichigo snorted, "Work is always 'fairly slow' when all you do is sit around and drink tea." Mint just sighed. "Either way, we have to attend to the matter at hand. We all need to give Ryou our presents. So come on now Ichigo, just go get him."

Right on cue, as always, Ryou came walking into the room. This time, however, his clothes were less attention grabbing, just a black shirt with black pants and a thin chain connected to the front and back pocket.

All the girls looked at each other, "Uh, happy birthday Ryou,"

After Ichigo spoke there was a quiet chorus of "Yeah, happy birthday," and things like that.

Ryou was a little surprised, how did the girls know that today was his birthday? He figured Keiichiro must have told them.

"Here," While Ryou had been pondering, no matter how short that time may have been, Zakuro had walked up to him, a box in hand. "I couldn't think of much of anything to get you so I hope this works." Ryou gave her a nod and opened the box, inside was a vest very similar to his old one but nicer and with a silver zipper. "Thanks."

One by one each girl gave their present to Ryou, a box of tea from Mint, A recipe for dark chocolate mousse from Lettuce, and some tarot cards from Pudding. Keiichiro had entered in the room while Lettuce was giving Ryou her present, he simply said happy birthday because, as well as he knew Ryou, he had no idea what Ryou would want, and he figured Ryou probably didn't want anything anyway.

The last person to give their present to Ryou was, of course, Ichigo. After seeing all the others' presents she felt silly giving him hers. She rubbed the back of her head and gave a nervous laugh. "You know how I told you I needed my check early for Masaya's birthday present? Well actually, I needed it for yours..." 'Well,' Ryou thought, 'that was a little bit of unnecessary sadness now wasn't it?'

"I know it's corny," Ichigo continued, "but I couldn't think of anything else. Things had gotten a little…confusing at the time. Either way I hope it works." Ryou took the little box from Ichigo's hand and opened it. Inside was a red dog collar, just like the one he used to wear; with the dark half of a yin-yang attached and written on it was "Forever."

Ichigo pulled out a necklace that had been underneath her top, "See I have one too it says 'Friends.' It one of those friendship necklaces, you know? You put both halves together it says 'friends forever,'" Ichigo crumpled her brow, "That was an annoying rhyme…" She looked up at him, "You had been acting really strange and you looked really sad and lonely so I decided to get you a present that would represent unity. To remind you that you had people you could count on."

Ryou was still looking down at the collar. "Forever." That's what it said, forever. He had people that cared about him even if wasn't the way he wanted them to, they still did.

Ryou looked right at Ichigo and cracked a small almost unnoticeable smile. "Thanks." I say unnoticeable because everyone noticed, not just his smile but his voice, it was different. Different than what it used to be even before the change. It sounded soft and kind, happy even. Ryou looked at everyone and nodded his thanks before heading back up to his room; the same tiny smile still on his face.


	7. Chapter Seven

**AHH!! I am sooooooo sorry!!!!!! The amount of time this took was completely inexcusable!! I really don't have anything to say, I would have a decent excuse if I had turned it in like…two months ago but now, I most certainly do not. So I am really sorry! I know that this isn't a very good chapter but my brain could only plop out so many words, so please attempt to enjoy chapter seven of my story, it is not the last chapter, because, frankly, I want to end with a good one…**

**So I'm sorry this is so short and just, blech, but please enjoy anyway!!!**

**One Sided or Not Chapter 7**

The next day the workers of the Café were surprised to see their boss back with his normal hairstyle in his regular clothes, well almost regular clothes. He was still adorned with a chain on his pants, but other than that, he looked pretty normal. There was one other thing of course, the dog collar Ichigo had gotten for his birthday was on his neck.

Ichigo was even more shocked to see this because, in all honesty, she figured the necklace would be too corny for him to actually wear, even though she was wearing hers.

Ichigo stopped thinking about the strangeness of it all as Ryou began to speak.

"First off, I would like to apologize to you all for my recent behavior."

'Apologize?' Ichigo thought, 'Why would Ryou, Ryou, ever apologize?! And if something was bothering him he had a right to be upset about it.' Ryou continued speaking.

"Something had been bothering me and I blew it out of proportion, and as much as it pains me to say it I," Ryou winced slightly, "was being a drama king."

The girls, and Keiichiro who had been leaning on one of the tables, all snickered slightly. Ryou looked at them. "What, did you expect me to say drama queen?"

The girls burst out laughing. The way he had said it had been hilarious he had sounded so serious and down to earth, although a small smile was played on his face, it had looked completely business-like. Even Keiichiro and Zakuro were laughing, just not as loudly as the others. It made Ichigo wonder, it seemed like he had tried to make them laugh on purpose, but he had never cracked a joke before, not in all the time she had known him.

After everyone had settled down Ryou said one last thing, "Now that that's over you should start setting up, the café opens soon. Although I think we needed to laugh, it's been way too serious around here lately." By the time he had finished the last sentence he was already on the third step and heading up to his room.

"Well, I know I'm certainly glad to have our old Ryou back," Everyone looked at Mint and nodded in agreement.

"And he was right," Ichigo said with her head down so her hair was covering her eyes, "I think we really did need that laugh."

Everyone was now looking at Ichigo, her head still down. "Ichigo…" Lettuce came over to her, "Did…Did Masaya…" Ichigo looked up at her, chin trembling with tears in her eyes. "Ichigo…" Lettuce said as she wrapped her arms around her, soon all the other girls joined the hug, telling her that it was all right, and she deserved better. Meanwhile, however, Keiichiro just kind of stood awkwardly in his place, unsure of what to do.

As Ichigo was being showered with kind words and soft hugs she became quiet, she began to shake, but not from crying, she was…She was laughing!

All the remaining Mew Mew's took a step back, Ichigo had to be the most mood swing prone girl in the world, she had gone from confusion to hysterical laughter, to crying, to laughing again, in under five minutes.

"Ke-Keiichiro…your face…" Ichigo managed to utter out, "priceless!"

He just put his head in his and smiled, as of now, he had decided that this was going to be a long day.

Pudding scratched her head, "I don't understand, na no da…"

"Don't worry Pudding," Lettuce sighed, "I don't think a single one of us does."

Ryou slowly walked into the room with a very odd look on his face, "You are very strange girls…Just as I step into my room I hear Ichigo crying so I start to come back down to see what was wrong, and by the time I get down here Ichigo is having a laughing fit, Keiichiro looks like he needs aspirin, and the rest of you are as confused as I am. Does anyone care to explain?"

"Well," Mint began, "You went upstairs I said I was glad to have the old Ryou back Ichigo said that you were right about us needing a laugh, she began to cry and confirmed out suspicions about Masaya breaking up with her so we began to comfort her and apparently Keiichiro had a really funny look on his face so Ichigo began laughing at him." She took a breath, "So there you have it,"

Ryou was silent.

"…and confirmed our suspicions about Masaya breaking up with her,"

He had quit listening after that, I mean sure, he felt sorry for Ichigo, but…

That meant he might have a chance.

Mint was giving him a funny, almost shocked, look. "Ryou…are you smiling?" Yup, it was definitely shock.

Ryou had a genuine smile on his face, 100 genuine smile. There was even a hint of laughter in his voice as he said,

"Well, these past ten minutes certainly were eventful, now if were you, I would start setting up."


End file.
